


Happy Hobbit Holiday!

by Ellakazelle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellakazelle/pseuds/Ellakazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For dear Northerntrash, who has written some pretty amazing fics! I had to do and re-do this a few times--it was originally digital, before my computer bit the dust. Still, I had a hell of a lot of fun making it, and I might have stalked your blog/fics for inspiration. You're kind of awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hobbit Holiday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northerntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/gifts).



> Be sure to scroll L-R to get the whole picture. It's a little bit gigantic, being a scan and all. The original is 9"x12" Bristol board, done in copic marker.

I'm sorry this is gigantic! It's a simple scan, and I promise it looks better in person--and in fact, I can send the original in the mail.


End file.
